1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for directing individually supplied sheets onto a depositing surface. The directing device includes a sheet feeding means for moving a sheet along a path of movement, which extends transversely to the vertical, onto a depositing surface which is downwardly inclined in opposition to the sheet feeding direction. It also includes a directing element associated with the exit area of the sheet feeding means, that is deflected by the leading edge of a sheet from the path of movement thereof and that forces the trailing end of the sheet downwards when such end has been disengaged by the sheet feeding means.
2. Background Art
In known devices of this type, a first arm of a two-armed pivotally mounted hold-down element senses the sheets transported before they leave the sheet feeding means. The first arm rests on the sheet. A second arm of the hold-down element is arranged above the path of movement of the sheets and behind the area where the sheets leave the sheet feeding means. As soon as a sheet has passed the first arm of the hold-down element, the hold-down element is pivoted under the action of gravity such that its second arm depresses the trailing end of a sheet. As such, a successive sheet can be placed on a stack of deposited sheets without its movement being obstructed.